The invention relates to an apparatus for ironing laundry, said apparatus comprising at least one semi-circular open dished bed provided with a double wall with feed and outlet opening for passage of a heating medium, such as steam, and a roll rotatably driven in each dished bed.
Such apparatus is known in different embodiments, but particularly with the dished bed construction. The type of heating medium is chosen depending on the construction used and, if steam is chosen, the danger of condensation in the dished bed must be prevented. Condensation that may occur has the drawback that the temperature distribution in the inner wall of the dished bed becomes uneven, which has a detrimental effect on the ironing process. This assumes a particularly significant character if more than one dished bed is employed in the apparatus.